Thundervale Huntress
Thundervale Centaurs are a proud and fearless people. The broad valley of the Thundervale echoes with the sound of their hooves and raucous laughter. Their love of life is matched only by their fury at those who would dare despoil the Fae Wood. Stats *'Type:' Centaur Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine *'Abilities': Surefoot *'Unique Actions': Lightning Charge, Trample *'Potions: 'Distilled Stampede *'Movement Points:' 8 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B 1R (Melee: 2) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity:' 2B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Thundervale Huntress has high offense of 2B1R STR and a melee range of 2. She has average defense of 3B ARM. She is a large base model with high movement of 8 and Surefoot that allows her to ignore negative tile effects. '''Abilities: Lightning Charge allows her to Blast and Control monsters by increases her offense to 2B2R STR (3.67 avg/10 max), retaining melee range 2, and adding Push 5. The average model movement is 6 so if used at max range against a melee monster, it may have to spend its next activation moving just to return to its original position to melee the heroes, but by then, the Huntress will often be gone due to her high movement and Surefoot. Against ranged monsters, it still allows you to reposition them, but it will generally be harder for the Huntress to move out of range of the monster's next activation. Push may be used to move targets into negative tile effects in Classic. It may be used to Push models off to the side or even behind the heroes when needed since the Huntress can typically position her self to Push the model in the desired direction. Note that you cannot Push a model suffering from Knockdown, so you may not want to combine Lightning Charge with Trample unless you purposefully want to counteract the Push effect. Consider using Lightning Charge against models that have active Auras to remove the buff from their allies or to remove monsters blocking doorways or key objectives. Push may also be used to move an Arcade Elite away from its minions. Trample is the Huntress's AOE and deals Wave 1 Knockdown. Due to her large base, it hits a respectable 12 squares around her and discourages the Consul from surrounding the Huntress unless he's confident to defeat her or survive her following activation. Due to her large base, it can be difficult to find an optimal position to Trample without first defeating a monster in the way. Potion: Distilled Stampede grants her party increased mobility to Move 3 whenever the potion is used and can be considered a Compel 3 that affects every hero in the party. As the potion can be used by any hero, it's possible to use it multiple times during the Hero's activation as long as they are able to keep the Huntress supplied with potions. This potion opens up strategies that generally aren't feasible without the entire party being mobile. Compared to the basic Dash action, this potion can be considered as giving every hero 1.5 action points to use on movement, so 4.5 actions in a 3 hero party and 6 actions in a 4 hero party. Compared to most potions, which are generally balanced around granting an action typically budgeted ~2 action points, Distilled Stampede adds a lot of value despite being situational. The Huntresses high movement combined with Surefoot, Distilled Stampede, and her Melee reach of 2 allows her an effective reach of 12 squares in a single activation without Dashing, which is enough to technically start on Tile 1's doorway to Tile 2 and attack a monster in the doorway of Tile 3. This potion technically allows heroes with Immobile to move as it's movement granted outside of their activation. Due to the wording, your playgroup will also need to decide whether to treat it as Move 3 or whether you can literally Move 3 squares regardless of tile effects. Strategy: '''The Huntress is a high mobility AOE Blaster Control melee STR hero. As a large model with melee range 2, she can see over small models to see and attack other small models using her basic melee attack or Lightning Charge. She will typically use '''Trample '''for AOE and '''Lightning Charge on high defense monsters, especially those she can Push into negative tile effects. Distilled Stampede should be used liberally during the heroes' turn if they can refill the potion to help them push objectives and reposition outside of their normal hero activation. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Huntress uses STR to increase her offense and ARM to increase her defense. She will typically never need WILL or DEX. Consider giving her additional potion capacity if your party can keep her supplied to utilize Distilled Stampede. Also consider giving her additional movement as it will make it very difficult for the Consul to focus and attack her when she can reposition such that monsters may need two activations to get in range. '''Limitations: '''The Huntress only have average defense and relies on her mobility to offset this vulnerability paired with her large base. Due to her large base, it can be difficult for her to find optimal positions to use Trample if the Consul takes advantage of Tile effects such as walls and structures that may force the heroes to first defeat individual monsters before using her AOE. Distilled Stampede, although powerful, is a support potion, so unlike red potions, cannot replenish itself when used and must vie with other, powerful potions for a hero's potion action. Although the Huntress is highly mobile and can improve her party's mobility, the rest of her party may lag behind due to lacking Surefoot on tiles full of negative tile effects. '''Party: The Huntress is a solid pick to fill the STR role in almost any party. As she can fill the AOE and Blaster role, ideally her balanced party provides ranged attacks and Healing. She can party especially well with Potion Masters and Heroes with Alchemy since they tend to be able to replenish her potion and can use it multiple times during their activation. Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten KingCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__